hauntedvideogamepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Nightmare World
As all Pokemon fans know, Pokemon White, Black, White 2, and Black 2 have a special feauture that has been added that involves the internet, and some cool rewards. It is the Pokemon Dream Radar. This pasta will tell the story of an incident involoving the Dream World. The Pasta It was the 2nd day of April, 2013. I was so excited because I was finally getting the Pikachu 3DS I had been saving up for. I was always a huge pokemon fan and collected everything consisting of the manga to the toys. I especially enjoyed the games and how immersed I felt. I had finally bought it and couldn't wait to play it. I knew that Pokemon White 2 had a special feature with the 3DS using an app called Dream Radar. I thought to myself, "Wow, I can have a Pokemon in the Dream World and use the Dream Radar at the same time! I can't wait to see what I can get!" I downloaded the app and search frantically for my game cartdrige. I had realized that tragedy struck me. It was gone! All of the hours I had put into White 2 were lost because of my clumsiness! I was devastated. And I know what most of you may be thinking: It's just a game you can get another one. Well that's not the way it worked for me. After putting so much time into the game training, battling, and exploring, I kind of developed a bond with my team. I know it sounds stupid but after a while you get kind of attached! I was of course sad, but I remembered something important. I had a Golduck that I had used since I caught it as a Psyduck in the beginning of the game. It alone helped me against Drayden and Iris as well as helped me get out of multiple predicaments. Eventually however, I replaced it with with a Tirtouga that has since evolved into a Carracosta, which has been even more helpful than Golduck. However I though about it and the least I could have done for Golduck was send him to the Dream World. I decided from then on that I would use him as my Dream World Pokemon. I decided that after I had lost my White 2, I would go onto the Dream World everyday as a reminder of my old team. I saw my Golduck, and it looked happy to see me as usual. However the next day, it didn't look as happy. Then the next day he grew less happy, and the next day it happened, and the next day it happened until finally Golduck just stood there outside of the house with a flat out frown on its face. I found this to be quite odd, as I had been visiting him daily, upgrading his house, etc. But he looked as though he was sad that I came today. As if he didn't want to see me. I went through the usual routine of watering the berries, upgrading his house, etc. As I went to leave, I was given the usual Keep Pokemon in the Dream World window that popped up on the screen. I clicked keep in Dream World and an unusual message popped up that frightened me. The message said, "I wouldn't do that if I were y-". I had no idea why this message would pop up and I didn't know why it said that I shouldn't leave him here. I was confused, but I ignored it and went to exit the Dream World. It wouldn't work. I tried again and again but nothing worked. I opened Task Manager and tried to close it there, but nothing came up. Now I was getting extremely worried. I looked at the Dream World screen after I closed Task Manager and witnessed something that caused me to jump back and scream. It was my Golduck, and he was what frightened me. He looked at me sadisticly with glowing red eyes. His fur was covered in what appeared to be blood. His claw was the worst part, as there were intestines clutched in it. But the worst was his smile. He had an evil smile with fangs that were also covered in blood. It looked as if it was the combined smiles of Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog. Another message popped up on screen, saying "Golduck wants to show you a suprise! Would you like to come in?" I looked at the door of the house, as it looked pretty normal, but Golduck hadn't changed his face and I knew I had to click no. Then the screen said, "I though you would say that. You never loved me. You hated me so much that you had to replace me with the dammed turtle! Well, I have a suprise for you.... COME INSIDE!" I was inside of the house the second after the message faded. I had never seen sucha heart-wrenching sight in my life! It was my old team, constisting of Lucario, Serperior, Carracosta, Zoroark, Braviary, and Flareon. They were on the floor, dead. They were beaten, burned, raped, bitten, gutted and skinned! I couldn't contain myself and I convuslved all over the floor. I knew that something even more terrible was about to happen, and I tried to shut down my computer, but failed. Golduck appeared again in the next room, where there was an odd shape I couldn't make out. Another message popped up, saying, "Well, you've waited master, here's the suprise!" Right there, in front of my eyes was a water bed. But this bed wasn't your normal water bed. I wondered what Golduck had done with the parts of the descheveled bodies of my former teamates. He had used the shell of Carracosta as the frame of the bed. and had used my teamates organs and bodily fluids as the "water". I gaged as I viewed the rest of the bed. He had used Serperior's skin to encase the fluids and make the bed. He used Flareon's fur to make a pillow, and used Braviary's feathers to fill the case. His blanket was Zoroark's hide. And he had made a night table using Lucario's bones. On top of the table was a small lamp, which seemed to be the only normal thing in the room, but it turned out that the shade was crafted out of Lucario's appendages and fur. It was now that I realized what I had done. Ever since I had taken Golduck off the team he began to resent us. He planned to do these terrible things to my team, to torture them, and to torture me. I always felt strongly about Golduck, and I never forgot about him, but it was too late. He had become a hellspawn, a sadistic monster that was nothing but evil. It was at that point that it spoke to me. It said, "Well, well, well master. Why do you look so sad? I thought that you loved me? Oh wait, I guess you don't! But don't worry. All of your friends will be waiting for you IN HELL! How does it feel? How does it feel to cause someone to lose their sanity and cause them so much pain? YOU'RE A DEMON MASTER!" It was at this point that I responded, "No my old friend, you're the demon! I hope you burn in hell for what you did to them! The Dream World closed, and I cried. Fast forward to today. I've never been better! I haven't opened up Dream World since the incident. I contacted Nintendo of America about the incident but they just ignored me. Oh well, I won't know what happened to that bastard until I go back to the Dream World. I never will though. I'm now happily playing through Black 2 with a brand new team. I cherish them and we work hard. And whenever we see a Psyduck or a Golduck, we show no mercy. It turned the Dream World into the Nightmare World.